


Return to Me

by yahootoldyou



Series: obikin halloween [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ani finds Obi, M/M, both worlds, younger obi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: Ben finds his gaze trained on the man’s pouty lips before he looks up and sees-are those yellow eyes?He leans back in his chair, reality finally catching up to him.“Who are you?” He asks and the man chuckles. Looking around the café, he realizes its empty. It had been busy when he sat down, he was sure of it. He looks back at the man who is just smirking at him.“Don’t play coy with me, Obi-Wan,” he chuckles and Ben stiffens.Obi-Wan?





	1. Chapter 1

The upbeat sounds of Ariana Grande’s latest album fills his ears as he grabs a cup from the table. Ben fills his cup with piping hot water, ripping open a tea bag with his teeth as he makes his way over to the table he’s chosen to study at. He loves that tea is free at this coffee shop, it’s atmosphere is positively perfect to study in. He goes to a public university upstate, something he and his parents agreed on so he could eventually afford law school. He sighs, opening his political science textbook. His major is a combination of philosophy, politics and law, but he loathes the political science part of it all. Politicians are so… _fake._ He knows that he can never trust them.

He checks his watch, knowing that Padmé will be meeting him soon to go over their notes for American Institutions. His notebook is full of lecture notes, diligently filled out because if he doesn’t take constant notes he loses focus. He loves twitter too much and will go on it if he lets himself get distracted. Ben sips on his tea, looking over his notes. 

It’s not that he’s bored at this mundane run of the mill american university, it’s just that… Well actually, it’s exactly that he feels bored. He feels as though he already knows all of this and it’s just being regurgitated to him so he can get a job. How pathetic is that? He knows that its necessary, but he fears education will always feel this way from here on out. Law school will put him so far into debt just so he can say he attended when his clients ask. Looking at his watch again, he knows Padmé is running late. 

He pulls out his phone to text her when a body slides into the chair across from him and he takes out his headphones. He looks up, ready to greet his friend, but instead he sees a man. A little bit older than himself, probably mid-to-late twenties, with blonde curls that cascade to right above his shoulders. Ben finds his gaze trained on the man’s pouty lips before he looks up and sees- _are those yellow eyes?_ He leans back in his chair, reality finally catching up to him. 

“Who are you?” He asks and the man chuckles. Looking around the café, he realizes its empty. It had been busy when he sat down, he was sure of it. He looks back at the man who is just smirking at him. 

“Don’t play coy with me, Obi-Wan,” he chuckles and Ben stiffens. _Obi-Wan?_ Like the character from Star Wars? Ben pushes his stuff back into his backpack, shoving to his feet. He moves around the table, ready to make his exit. He doesn’t know this man and he isn’t comfortable. He doesn’t owe this man a thing. 

His body stills without his permission and he finds he can’t move at all. His backpack slips from his hands along with his phone and headphones. His breathing quickens as he hears the chair scrape behind him, the stranger coming around to his front and caressing his face. 

“Oh Obi-Wan… Always so stubborn,” the stranger chuckles again, leaning into Ben’s presence, “I was so sure I’d killed you back on Mustafar in my regrettable actions. Imagine my surprise when the force told me you lived on a far away world, one untouched by the Empire.” The man’s yellow eyes seem to glint like a star itself and Ben is sure he’s sweating. What the hell is this man talking about? 

“My name is Ben! I’m nineteen and from a city in Upstate New York! I don’t know who you are,” he begs, scared out of his mind. He doesn’t know what this man is doing, but the fact that he’s so close and Ben can’t move is making his stomach flip. _I'm going to vomit,_ he thinks in his panic. He watches the man’s eyes glint and he feels a pressure in his head he is far too unfamiliar with. Ben whimpers, wanting nothing more than to run. 

“Hmm… Interesting,” the stranger says with a smile, “Not only has the force returned you to me, but they’ve given me a younger you.” The pit in his stomach sinks even more and he wants to die. What the fuck is this guy talking about? Ben finds his limbs released a second later, the pressure disappearing and he runs. He thinks he might have an advantage, knowing the campus and takes the stairs to the second floor where he might be able to hide in a class. 

The building is empty though as he soon realizes. He hears the man laugh. 

”Obi-Wan, you learned so long ago that you cannot run from me!” The cruel laughter Ben is quickly becoming familiar with follows him and he huffs. 

“I don’t know you! _Stop calling me that!_ ” He rounds the end of the hall and runs straight into the first classroom that is open. It’s hard to breathe as he cowers into a corner and hopes the man leaves him alone. His heart feels like it’s beating out of his chest as he hears the sound of what sounds like soldiers marching. _Okay Ben, think!_

Ben has only seen the Star Wars movies a few times and his friends have joked that he looks like Obi-Wan Kenobi in the past, but it was never _serious…_ If he’s Obi-Wan then… Is this man supposed to be Anakin Skywalker? He has the blonde hair, but he’s older than the man ever got to be in the films without being horribly deformed. 

There isn’t another answer. This man is Anakin if Anakin had won his duel against the real Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ben curses, that doesn’t fucking explain what the man is doing here looking for Ben. Ben scrambles to his feet looking out into the hallway only to fall back in shock.

Those are stormtroopers. There are stormtroopers in this hallway looking for him. He feels panic rising in his body, his throat closing and his eyes prickling with tears. What to do, what to do… He looks at the window in desperation. He walks over to them, happy to see that there are bushes down there. He shoves them open, standing back to kick out the screen. He climbs up on the ledge and doesn’t let himself hesitate, throwing himself out of the window. 

“Fuck,” he curses as he feels his skin rip open in various places, laying in the bushes for a second before leaping to his feet. At least he didn’t break any bones. He just needs to find people and then maybe he’ll feel safer. He takes off towards the student center, nearly tripping when he hears the mad man yell.

_“Obi-Wan!”_ The odd Anakin yells and Ben refuses to stop. There has to be people somewhere, they couldn’t have all disappeared. He bursts through the doors and down the stairs, but the place is empty. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” He sits down, needing to catch his breath and think. His campus is somehow empty which never fucking happens and there’s a mad man chasing him claiming to be Anakin Skywalker. 

Or wait no, because Anakin Skywalker wasn’t a part of the Empire. No, this man is Darth Vader. Well, isn’t that _great._ He puts his head between his knees. Maybe if he just stays here and stays quiet the mad man won’t find him. He comforts himself with this thought even as the soldiers march down the stairs and surround him. He looks up into the angry gaze of Darth Vader and offers a small, self-deprecating grin. 

“Had to try, didn’t I?” He asks the crazy man and Vader huffs, rolling his eyes. Underneath it though, Ben can feel the fondness that resides in the man’s bones for him. He needs to re-watch those movies at some point. Vader crouches, a sick smile on his face as a hand juts out, clenching Ben’s jaw in his harsh grip. Ben doesn’t try to move or resist this time, he’s fairly certain he’s lost. 

“Sleep,” Vader commands and Ben’s eyes fall shut for a moment before he shakes the command off. He narrows his gaze at Vader challengingly and the man snarls. 

_“Sleep,”_ he commands again and this time Ben feels his traitorous body give in. He’s a college student after all, his favorite thing is to sleep. The last thing he feels is arms wrapping around him and lifting. Ben’s glad he doesn’t have time to think about where he’ll be when he awakens again. 

Maybe he'll get lucky and all of this was just a very _very_ bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ben awakens again he is in a cockpit, quite literally strapped into a co-pilots chair. He tries to straighten in it and half manages when he hears a chuckle. He can’t even find the source of it at the moment as his panic attack sets in. 

In front of him are _stars._ Not the kind you see from the ground on Earth and wonder about their actual size, what they are. No, these stars are up close and personal in a way he’s never seen, has never thought he’d get to see. His breathing shortens and he can focus on nothing but the stars flying by like trees on a highway, his eyes barely able to catch them as they do. 

He feels hands on him and they’re soothing for some reason… Like he knows them and trusts them. The fear remains though, for reasons his brain won’t let him think through at the moment. He catches his breath finally, his heart rate slowing down. This is real, he is somehow in space. His heart is still thundering in his ears when a voice finally cuts through the panic. 

“There, there, Obi-Wan. I know you hate flying, but it’s all okay now,” a voice he shouldn’t recognize and yet does soothes and it’s enough to almost send him into another panic attack. 

_Darth Vader._

He looks up at his captor and the man has a small grin on his face. His cape is removed and somehow in this small place, he seems less intimidating. Ben struggles against the binds again and Vader moves to lean down into his face. 

‘It’s no use,” he taunts, wagging his finger and tutting obnoxiously, “you couldn’t escape these binds even if you did have the force.” Ben just scowls, much to Vader’s clear amusement. 

“Look, I don’t know where the fuck you think I’d go! There are stars out there!” Vader just quirks an eyebrow, clearly confused. Sure, for someone that clearly travels freely through space, maybe the idea of stars isn’t so baffling for him, but _fucking hell._

“Hm, I guess that is true. It wouldn’t matter if I let you out since you can’t go anywhere.” Vader waves a hand in the air, the chains around him unraveling suddenly. Ben shakes out his arms and stands, looking around the spaceship. He takes one quick look at the man who has seated himself in the pilots chair. 

“Fuck it,” he shouts and runs through the hallway. He hears Vader mumble some word and start to chase after him when he is frozen to the ground mid-sprint. Vader’s face is still eerily calm and he says nothing as he uses the force to drag Ben back to his chair and replace the chains. 

Rolling his eyes, Vader commands him to sleep and Ben's eyes fall shut. 

 

 

 

 

When he awakens again, he knows where he is. Or at least, who he's with. 

“Hello?” He asks, standing up from where he’s been draped on a couch. The walls are metal and the floors black. Ben walks over to one of the windows that overlooks… _lava._ Okay, lava. He can do this, he can get back to fucking earth. _Right?_

Ben curiously reaches a finger out to drag along the pristine metal wall. He brings it to his lips and licks it, cringing immediately. He expects it to taste metallic, to taste like iron from earth. It doesn’t taste metallic at all, it tastes a little bit like… Like dirt. Ben groans, moving towards the door. 

He’s shocked when the door to the room isn’t locked, sliding open to reveal a long corridor. Ben walks along it, knowing that his goal cannot be to go outside, since there may not be oxygen on this planet for all he knows. He has to look for some sort of garage, not that he knows how to fly a spaceship... _Think, Ben! What are your skills…_

Well, he has been known to be a great debater and his friends often call him The Negotiator when they’re in their discussion section for political science. _Fuck!_ If only he knew how to argue with a sociopath who is convinced Ben is a character from a fucking franchise!

_Obi-Wan Kenobi?_ The best part about Obi-Wan as a character was that he was a Jedi and he had the fucking _force!_ Ben doesn’t have the force! He doesn’t-

As he passes by some ornate metal work, it crumbles in on itself, the weird dirt metal crunching, making a very similar noise to well... metal when it’s compacted. Ben spooks, jumping backwards. 

_Did I do that?_ He leans in, recognizing the symbol of the empire from various geek stores. He stiffens and hurries down the corridor. He wants to see if he has any abilities here, but not where Vader can see he broke his stuff. He wonders as he’s running if Padmé picked up his stuff from the café when she got there. Or if Padmé was even somehow still alive. Where the hell had Vader put all of the people that are always all over Ben’s campus? Is Vader really all that powerful?

“Oh yes, he is. And you, my dear Ben, are projecting!” Vader applauds, coming out of nowhere. Ben nearly shits himself. 

“Uh, I’m what?” He asks, needing some clarification. Honestly, he’s surprised that he hasn’t started crying or… screaming yet. _Projecting?_ What the fuck is that and what does it mean? 

“It means that I can hear your thoughts, sweet thing,” Vader says with what Ben would think was a very charming smile, if it wasn’t on the face of the man who kidnapped him and brought him to a lava planet in space. The fact that he has no privacy at all should bother him, but with everything else, he can’t focus on it. 

_I hate you_ , he directs towards the man and is startled when Vader’s grin grows. 

“I can’t believe that, Ben… The way you melted in my arms on that ship earlier really reminded me of how we used to be,” his smile turns soft and he gets this look in his eyes that Ben has never seen before. It’s so… _intense._ His too blue eyes bore into Ben’s, suffocating and hypnotizing him as he does.

He may be a sociopath, but he is very cute. 

“Why thank you,” Vader says, leaning low to place a kiss on Ben’s forehead. Is this hypnotism? Is that even something the force does? Well, it’s working! Vader trails kisses down Ben’s face before locking their lips together. Ben gasps slightly, somehow still surprised by how intense this man can be. How old is he anyway?

“25,” Vader says as he breaks the kiss to breathe before diving back in. Ben is shocked slightly, surprised about how much older than him Vader is. Vader hums, pulling Ben in closer than he thought was possible. 

“Mmm, _Anakin_ ,” he gasps, the name sounding drawn out as it erupts from his mouth. It sounds almost like he has an accent, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t even know why he said Anakin when he thinks of the man as Vader. When he risks opening his eyes, he sees Vader has the biggest grin on his face imaginable. He’s confused… He could’ve sworn Vader hates being referred to as Anakin. 

_That name no longer has any meaning for me._

“Anakin is dead, but hearing you say it just like you used to is more than worth it.” Vader says with a small chuckle and Ben freezes in horror. There’s no getting out of this. He… He can’t leave, he’s in space, and he is apparently Obi-Wan Kenobi. He can hear Vader trying to coax a response out of him, but he can’t process it. 

All he can think about is how fucked he is.

“Oh,” Vader chuckles, “you will be.” 

This time, Ben does cry. 

 

 

 

 

Padmé walks into the café, looking for Ben so they can study American Institutions. She looks around the shop, her gaze catching their usual table. Walking over, she sees Ben’s headphones laying on the ground. When she bends down to get it, she notices Ben’s backpack hiding under the table. She pulls it out and his books and notebook are still in it. 

She calls him and the ground by where the backpack was vibrates and she looks down at a picture of her and Ben on the screen at the Coldplay concert last year. _Fucking hell_ , where is Ben?

Padmé grabs everything and leaves the shop, ready to report this immediately. Who knows what could be wrong with her friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW so , you guys really liked the first part of this and here is a short second one! I might continue it, but im not sure how so any ideas are really welcome! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is actually, just a creepy little short around halloween. hope you like it!


End file.
